Noble Houses
The Kingdom of Trillian seems to work on a feudal system. Because the Kingdom is too large for just one man to oversee himself, the Kingdom is divided up into sections which are ruled by noble families. In return for their status and advantages, the noble families swear their fealty to the King and serve him loyally in times of strife. Each noble family is generally referred to as a 'House', such as House Cheldaram, House Rasputin, etc. Noble Houses are generally ruled over by the oldest male considered to be part of the actual family. Due to the ages of the Houses and history of intermarriage between the Houses, many of them can trace past relationships between each other. Furthermore, if the current King Cooper does not marry a foreign dignitary, he will usually marry a female from one of the Noble Houses. Thus, the Noble classes of Trillian and Royal family could all be considered relatives, if only by marriage. House Baines Speravimus Maximus House Baines is considered something of a fallen house, as the family has spent the last few generations accumulating debt and notoriety, and has but four members still living. Outside of debt and sheep, the family is known for its tendency towards producing blue-eyed blondes. They rule over the fief of Sinia and the current head of house is the adopted Grayson Baines. House Cavanaugh Donor Omnes Unum Sunt House Cavanaugh is one of the older noble houses, alongside House Gallowglass and House Baines. They are known for their rather headstrong and brusque members, and many members of this house are warmongers and fighters. Members of the family include Conqueror-General Alderin Cavanaugh, who also serves as the bodyguard for Damian Rasputin, and Lord Daelin Cavanaugh, Alderin's younger brother and of a differing opinion than the rest of the house. House Cheldaram Dignitatum, Fides, Respectus House Cheldaram are an easygoing bunch, preferring to live, let live, and celebrate rather than hold grudges or other meaningless angry things. Their manor lies in a village named after the noble family, and they are well known for their laid-back outlook on life. Members of the family include Quincent - known as Quinn and currently the youngest in the family - Joseph, Quinn's father, Josaiah, Quinn's uncle (and professional lady-killer), and Joshua, Quinn's eldest uncle and the most serious of the family. House Delwyn Quaere Verum House Delwyn are a scholarly family, and as such have produced some of Trillian's most brilliant minds and mages. The first of the house, Archmage Laerik Saberius Delwyn, founded the Cadence Academy and its eponymous town. The house has been close with the royal family for generations, and many members have offered guidance or counsel to the standing ruler when needed. With Sebastian Cooper's grandfather, the position of Royal Advisor was instated, and the current holder of that position is Renard Delwyn. House Gallowglass Draconum Veteribus Libris House Gallowglass is known so far for producing knights and those devoted to the Almighty. Characters from House Gallowglass include Witchfinder-General Derradon Gallowglass and Lucia Gallowglass. House Invictur Sequere Lumen House Invictur is a respectable noble house, but for its secret mixing of blood with sun fairies. Characters from House Invictur include Duchess Amaterasu Invictur. House Marlowe Bellator Fortis Sicut Cor Est A relatively large Noble House whose wealth is accumulated through the production, trading, and exporting of wine and spirits. Just recently has the family suffered a severe blow, due to the rebellion of several of it's members. Members include Edea, the first daughter, Armande, the second daughter, and Slade, the youngest son. House Rasputin Dolore Partus Sapientia House Rasputin is technically no longer a part of Trillian, as the family has seceded its lands from Trillian. None the less, the Noble House is listed for historical reasons and because it still carries many of the Noble associations. The current head of House Rasputin is Damien Rasputin, who is presently known as a King rather than a Lord. Other members of the family include Damien Rasputin's sister, Isabel Rasputin. Despite the current head of house's reputation for xenophobia, many members of the house are varying levels of Elvish. However, this is something that Damian has taken extreme lengths to hide including burning all family records of such bloodlines and creating forgeries of them to reflect a pure human bloodline. Category:Factions